


Recovery and Warmth (jonerys)

by FourTrisHEA



Series: Boat Healing [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: GoT, Jonerys, Love, Romance, jonerysweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: JONERYS Appreciation Week: Day 1 – Favorite EpisodeFavorite Episode: Beyond the WallGame of Thrones: Season 7 - Episode 6Title: Recovery and WarmthOne-Shot Fanfic / End of Jon’s sickbed conversation - Missing sceneRating: All audiencesWords count: 2300+





	Recovery and Warmth (jonerys)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/40647290611/in/dateposted-public/)

_**JONERYS GIF originally posted by @** _ [_snowstormsss_ ](http://snowstormsss.tumblr.com/post/165700997617/jonerys-week-day-one-fave-episode-beyond-the)

  
**Title: Recovery and Warmth**  


 

"We will do it together. You have my word," she pledges to Jon regarding the destruction of the Night King. Her voice emotional yet firm. The undead now her enemy as much as Jon's. Daenerys promises her support without any commitments from him in regards to his allegiance to her throne.

Jon wonders where the nickname Dany came from, it had just popped in his head. It felt right.

Dany.

Bending the knee to his queen also feels right, metaphorically speaking at least as he is injured and confined to his bed. What matters is his allegiance, he pledges himself to her. Calling her "my queen". And he means it.

Daenerys is stunned, her eyes brimming with many emotions. First surprise and then doubt, worried about the meaning of his pledge. She has to be sure that he means it, that Jon knows what he is saying. What he is promising her.

She poses the question back to him, his previous reasons for resistance.

"They'll come to see you for what you are," Jon assures her, dismissing her concerns with the strength of his convictions.

As the words left his mouth, Daenerys feels her breath hitch in her throat. Left without words she was the one that reached for his hand this time, the need to touch him in some way was overpowering. Her thumbs slowly caressing the soft skin in the top of his hand. Verses she knew his palms were calloused from heavy use, the wielding of his sword.

Relief again flooding her. Jon Snow is alive. He lived. He is here, with her.

"I hope I deserve it," she whispers, her eyes begging him for reassurance. Which is something she had never looked for from a man. From anyone really.

"You do," he promises, eyes shining brightly. The smile on his face letting her know how sure he is. He believes in her.

Daenerys's heart races, the way he gazes at her makes her feel as though she is his to love, a look that is much more than simple alliances or even friends. The looks between them scream that there is so much more. Too much even, she then lowers her eyes to avoid his gaze. Her hand in his now feels overwhelming, she feels her emotions running away.

She wants to cry. Sob actually, to lay her head on his chest and thank the gods that he is still with her...that he is alive.

But this cannot be, that would not be wise. She worries she is seeing something that is not there, that she is only reading what she wants to see. What she needs to believe.

Gently trying to remove her hand, she is surprised when he resists. As he fights to keep their connection in place, she pauses. She forces herself to remain calm as her eyes slowly rise to meet his again, anxious to see if he will say anything.

Will he tell her how he feels? If he feels anything for her at all?

His gaze is intense, he stares deep into her soul. He looks certain and calm.

She on the other hand, feel immediate panic. After a moment that feels like an eternity she lowers her eyes nervously. She tries to control her fear, but she sees it in his face. It is much more than simple lust. She can feel how much he cares for her, how much he...

Does Jon Snow love her? Could Tyrion have been right?

"You should get some rest," Dany whispers, her eyes suddenly unable to meet his. Does he have any idea how much he impacts her? How he makes her feel?

Disappointment settles in his chest, feeling dismissed and unhappy, Jon tightly closes his eyes and sighs briefly to control his feelings.

He understands, he has never allowed himself to imagine that the Queen of Dragons would ever even look seriously at a bastard like himself. King of the North or not, he was not worthy of her affections. He'd never be worthy of her - - love.

Breathing in and out to get comfortable, the realization of how lucky he is to be alive is made obvious once again as he struggles to breathe deeply.

It pained him to imagine, even for a moment, that she would care for him. The irrational part of him that wants to pretend she came to save him. Which is a ridiculous thought. There are others she saved, some that mean more to her then him. Jorah for example.

It wasn't about you, it was the primary thought that kept his emotions in check. But almost dying and then having her sit so close to him, was clouding his judgement.

She is quick to leave the room, her nervousness is palpable. He can hear her movements as she quickly excuses herself. Jon is careful to keep his eyes closed, hoping for rest.

Once he hears her rapid footsteps down the hall, away from his room, he lays back and tries to sleep after one quick glance to confirm her departure. Although his mind is racing, he feels the weight of his injuries. He needs to rest.

He had dared to hope... Well, Jon wasn't sure what he had hoped. All he knows is what he feels for her.

Love.

He is madly in love with Daenerys Targaryen. He would die for her. She saved him, but at a huge cost. His eyes closed again, the memory of her beautiful dragon screaming in agony as he plummeted to the ground. Breaking through the ice to be swallowed by the water.

Her child.

His thoughts racing, he is unable to calm himself. He aches with sadness for all that has happened and for all that will come.

A sick feeling washes over him, squeezing his eyes shut Jon desperately tries to sleep. The coldness settles in, the freezing waters he experienced north of the Wall still chilling him to the bone. Uncomfortable he shudders with cold, finally groaning loudly as his body tries to sleep, to overcome the chill that fights to keep him awake. He is so very tired, he desperately wants to rest but cannot.

"Jon," Daenerys whispers while closing the door to his cabin behind her, it had been left open during their earlier conversation. "I was in the hallway and heard you groan, are you okay?"

Hearing the worry in her voice, Jon feels guilty for concerning her. Again opening his eyes, for the second time as he adjust to the light of the cabin, this time she is not sitting on his bed. It is only the sun's light shining on him through the cabin windows. So bright it momentarily blinds him as his eyes adjust.

"Dany?" Jon stammers trying to find her in the room. Within moments she rushes to his side, concern etched on her beautiful face.

"Jon, are you ill? Tell me what is wrong," she demands, a heavy fear settling on her chest. What if he is sick, what if he is not out of the woods?! She gets ready to scream for help, someone needs to look him over and make sure he is okay.

He looks bashful, "I didn't mean to concern you. My apologies. I was just... Well, I –"

Daenerys studies his face carefully, reaching out to feel his forehead. The king of the North is chilled, almost clammy. She frowns and sits even closer to him this time on the bed.

"You just what? Tell me, so that I can help you," she says with determination. "I insist."

Clearing his throat nervously, "I am just very cold, chilled to the bone even." Jon looks down at his bed, he is already covered in blankets made of furs. The chill he feels is coming from within.

She frowns, immediately hating that he is uncomfortable and therefore unable to rest. Determination takes over, she is a strong woman. She cares for him and she needs her newest alliance partner to remain well and strong. That is the lie she tells herself.

"It is said that two bodies lying side by side will share warmth. And as a dragon, I am most warm, would you mind if I lie down with you? Just for a short while," she offered, not caring how inappropriate or foolish the offer was. She cares for him too much, to allow him to suffer or even worse – to fall ill again.

Jon's mouth falls open, wondering if he heard her correctly. He is not even wearing a shirt! She wants to get into the bed with him?! Did the queen suffer a head injury during the rescue mission?

"Is your gaping mouth expressing a yes or a no? I can't tell," she finally teases him. Aware that he has been gaping at her for a while, Jon attempts to close his mouth.

"Are you sure? I mean, yes, I am sure it would help," Jon admits, unable to hide his excitement over the idea. His heart beating wildly. At a minimum she must care deeply for him, to want him to be able to rest.

"Then it is settled. Are you able to move to the side of the bed just a little? I have no desire to fall to the hard floor," she laughs while unbuckling the top coat of her outfit. She realizes that her stiff clothing will not help in warming him up, which is her priority.

"I plan to hold you in my arms, I won't let you fall," Jon says seriously, his voice full of warmth.

Their eyes meet, suddenly both are filled with nervousness as they accept the closeness that is moments away.

She cares for him, and there is no one else that she would not slaughter for daring to lie close to him. The Dragon in her does not like to share.

He glances at the door to his cabin, although now closed he is not sure that someone walking in would be best for the pair. Even if the queen is only offering to lie next to him for his well-being and warmth. Her eyes trail in the direction of the door, without words she walks over and locks it.

For the first time Jon notices the cotton slip she is wearing. She's been wearing it under her jacket, which has been tossed aside.

"Um, is this okay?" she motions to her removed jacket and then motions to her heavy wool skirt, asking for his permission before undressing further. She looks nervous now.

"Of course, it will be better with the less fabric between us. I mean, for my warmth of course!" Jon adds at the end quickly.

Dany smiles shyly dropping her long heavy wool skirt and then quickly slipping under the sheets to join him. Her slip reaches right below her knees. Although not necessarily a skimpy cover as it is designed for warmth, Jon forces himself to look away. Desperately trying not to gawk at her beauty. Unable to believe she will be lying next to him shortly.

Weak and ill, or not - - Jon's member painfully hardens. His desire for her is strong, it always had been. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever known. No one has ever compared to her. He now worries she will feel his arousal and be offended, or even worse repulsed.

He doesn't have time to overthink things as Daenerys nervously moves closer to be at his side. Jon quickly deciding to position himself in a way that keeps the front of his lower body pointed away from her. The heavy weight of the bulky furs covering the tent above his member.

Daenerys smiles softly as she moves even closer to his side, she does reach down under the furs to make sure her slip doesn't rise to her waist. She is presenting herself wantonly enough for one afternoon.

Jon opens his arms and she goes to him, also sliding her arms around his chest. It's as though they belong together-- fitting instantly into the other's side. Warmth radiating back and forth.

Suddenly Daenerys sighs, sounding so tired herself.

"You sound tired, my queen. You should rest as well," Jon encourages the beautiful woman in his arms, leaning down to smell her hair. Immediately rewarded with her intoxicating sweetness.

"This is supposed to be me caring for you, although yes - I am quite tired. I've desperately waited by your bed for two days now..." her voice trails off, she had never meant for him to know how she suffered over his plight. How she feared a part of her heart would die if he did not survive.

Clearing her throat, embarrassment settling on her face as she tries to bury her face into his neck. Better than to have to face him. What would Jon say to her admission?

She closes her eyes, at once wishing she was elsewhere or had at least used sense and kept her mouth quiet.

Jon's mind is reeling. She cared enough about him, to sit vigil at his bed. She must be exhausted, his beautiful queen. Without caring, because he knows how he feels, he plants a firm kiss at the top of her head.

"Thank you, Daenerys. Your kindness means the world to me," Jon whispers while holding her close and relishing in the warmth of her embrace.

"Jon?" She makes sure he is still awake, he mumbles softly to let her know he is listening she finishes, "I changed my mind. Please call me Dany."

And before she slips to sleep she reaches up to plant a kiss along his jaw, feeling his immediate smile as she does.

"Go to sleep, Dany. I won't let go," Jon promises her.

"Either will I," the dragon queen tells her beloved wolf as she falls asleep.

+++o+ The End +o+++

There is now a second part to this story called BODY HEAT. Find it on my main page.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/38832627840/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
